coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8157 (28th June 2013)
Plot Sylvia tells Hayley that they should act normally in front of Roy so as not to add to his pressures but he creates extra concern when he refuses to get dressed and tells them to open the cafe on their own. Tina is determined to return to work though Tommy worries that it's too soon. Tim and Jason prepare to set off for Newcastle. Faye is told to go and see Anna but when she overhears her talking about stroppy teenagers in the cafe, she walks out. Roy takes possession of a CCTV system for the cafe. Emily finds a card from Freda sent with the DVD's that Norris hid away. Tina and the Armstrongs chat away, seemingly happily but it's clear that she's finding things hard. She tells Izzy that she and Gary must work on their relationship. Sylvia and Hayley confide their troubles in Brian who thinks that Roy may get back to normal once he gets to the bottom of the cafe break-ins but Hayley worries that he won't. Gail makes snide remarks when Leanne rushes off to see Peter about a problem with Simon. Leanne bites back and she and Nick argue as David looks on. Sylvia asks Brian to speak with Roy but he fails to get through. Emily angrily confronts Norris. Tim and Jason set off with Tim under the impression that Faye will be with Anna for the duration. Owen offers Tina the flat back but she tells him that she's made other arrangements. Izzy also offers Tina the chance to see Jake but she tells her that it isn't a good idea and they should all move on. Izzy and Gary fully make up and he's invited back into her bed. After going out, Sylvia and Hayley arrive back to the cafe to find all the cafe chairs arranged in a tower and Roy missing. Cast Regular cast *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye stays home alone after walking out of Anna's; Gail tells Nick of her suspicions about Leanne and Peter; and Hayley worries Roy might be having a nervous breakdown. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Oh, there's no children for you to victimise today, Roy." Roy Cropper: "Sorry?" Tracy Barlow: "If you ever speak to our Amy the way you spoke to Craig, I will knock you into next week, you weirdo." Sylvia Goodwin: "And if you ever refer to my son like that again, I will happily take you by the scruff of the neck and deposit you in the gutter outside where you belong. Am I clear?" Category:2013 episodes